Techniques for allowing a user to recognize 3D video using a flat video display screen are now being developed. In these techniques, 3D vision is realized by preparing two kinds of video having a parallax corresponding to the interval between human eyes and causing the right eye and the left eye of a user to see right-eye video and left-eye video, respectively.
More specifically, right-eye video and left-eye video are displayed alternately on the video display screen. The left-eye shutter of 3D glasses worn by a user is controlled so that their left-eye shutter is closed when the right-eye video is displayed and their right-eye shutter is closed when the left-eye video is displayed. The user is thus allowed to recognize the 3D video.
Those 3D video reproduction techniques have now reached to as high a level as can be put into practical use. Therefore, from this time onward, it is important to develop not only techniques for allowing a user to feel 3D video closer to a reality but also techniques for accelerating putting into practical use of the 3D video reproduction techniques by allowing users to use them more conveniently.